


They Start That Young

by Queen_of_Fandomland



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, The League of Assassins (DCU)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 21:36:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20070964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_of_Fandomland/pseuds/Queen_of_Fandomland
Summary: "You did say you were younger than that when you started"In a world where the League of Assassins is the most secretive yet most dangerous terrorist organization, Clint stumbles upon a ten year old attempting to break into a Hydra base.





	They Start That Young

**Author's Note:**

> So basically this is 2012 Avengers when they were all living in the tower, in this universe, Damian is still working in the League and unaware of his dad, also, members of the bat fam who are assassins in canon might appear (Cassandra, etc) enjoy!

Clint wasn't having a good day.

Being in the field again was supposed to automatically make his week, but the ninja kid just had to show up.

It all started with his mission, they had just gotten wind of a Hydra base in Brooklyn, and like a true hydra, one cut head meant four more in its place, so instead of ambush, they decided it was a stealth mission.

Thus, Clint sat on the roof of a building opposite to the secret base, disguised as some firm, scouting the area. The vents seemed like the best option, he would wait until it was clear, copy all files and be out without a trace.

That was when the fire started.

Flames erupted out of nowhere, the fire alarm ringed loud and clear as employees, aka Hydra agents, ran out.

The scene was so chaotic, that if Clint had blinked, he would've missed it.

A kid.

More specifically, a kid in black spy gear, entering from a window and exiting in a second, a little silver flash drive in hand. The way the kid entered a flaming building discreetly then proceeded to jump onto and climb the next building reminded Clint of the Child Agents Program he's been sent to break up a few years back.

And so Clint did what anyone in that case would do. He followed the kid.

One, with the Hydra base in ruins, the kid had the only copy of the information they needed. And two, a child spy meant there was a new Red Room.

Suddenly, the kid stopped and turned around, giving Clint a moment to analyze him.

Green eyes, dark hair and a killer glare.

"Why are you following me?" he demanded.

Clint raised an eyebrow "Well I don't know about you, but I don't consider nine year olds breaking into a terrorist organization hideout, one that is on fire, mind you, everyday events, do you?"

The boy frowned at the sarcasm "If you go now, I'll pretend I never saw you."

"Generous offer, but I must refuse." Clint retorted dryly and took a step forward towards the kid.

That was a mistake, the kid threw some sort of smoke bomb and everything went blurry, in the ten seconds that it took for Clint to see clearly, the kid was already gone.

"Nice one." a familiar voice called out, Natasha Romanov was standing on a nearby fire escape, giving Clint a slow sarcastic clap.

"Oh come on! I didn't expect the kid to be that fast." her friend argued.

Natasha shook her head suddenly serious "The reason people use child soldiers is because everyone always underestimates them, Clint."

Clint nodded, staring at where the kid used to be with a frown.

"Come on!" She called out to him as she started to return to the roof.

"Where?"

"To find that kid, not a lot of people make habit of acquiring Hydra info, and plus, where there's one child agent..."

Natasha stared at the direction the kid disappeared in.

"....there's an entire organization behind them."


End file.
